Fairy Tail's Beach Trip
by SmokeSpirit
Summary: Fairy Tail is headed to the beach! Perhaps our favorite ships will finally spend a little time together? Contains Gale, Nalu, Gruvia, and Jerza.
1. Swimming - Gale

_**(A/N: Here it is! My summer fanfic! The pairings are Gale, Nalu, Gruvia, and Jerza! Enjoy!)**_

 **Swimming – Gale**

Master Makarov had just told the guild about their summer trip to the beach! Looking over at Gajeel, Levy saw even he was smirking. She ran over to him in excitement.

"Gajeel! Aren't you excited?! We're going to the beach! I'm going to read on the sand, how about you?" she smiled, bouncing a little.

Gajeel blushed. _Damn it, she's cute,_ he thought, but with a nudge from Pantherlily, he spoke up. "I guess I'll swim." Pantherlily nudged him again. _Damn cat,_ he thought again. "Y-You read enough! Swim with us, won't ya?!" He blushed even redder.

Levy's eyes widened, blushing a little as well. _What do I do?! I don't like the ocean… but Gajeel asked me to swim with him!_ "U-Uh… sure…" she said, offering a weak smile. One that Gajeel noticed, but didn't say anything about.

 _Crap, does she not want to swim with me?!_ He freaked out a little, but managed to keep a straight face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Levy walked out onto the beach with Lucy. The sand burned her feet a little, but she didn't mind.

"Lucy! Over here!" Natsu called out, waving his arms.

"Oh! Bye Levy-chan! Good luck with Gajeel!" Lucy winked, running off.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy pouted a little, and then scanned the beach for Gajeel. Finding him, she jogged up to him. "U-um, is anyone here?" she asked, pointing to the empty spot next to him. He shook his head, so she put down her towel.

"You wanna go swimming now, shrimp?" he asked somewhat gruffly.

Oh no… she thought. "G-Gajeel?" she asked.

"What?" Gajeel replied.

"T-To tell the truth… well… I'mkindofscaredoftheocean!" she said quickly.

Gajeel sighed.

 _In disappointment? she thought,_ a little scared.

"W-why?" he asked, almost gently. _Thank Mavis, it wasn't because she didn't want to swim with me,_ he thought, relieved.

"W-well, you know I'm small! I'm scared I'll get dragged under by a current or get caught in a riptide or something!" she said, blushing.

"Geez, you read too many dramatic books, pip squirt. Besides, didn't I tell you that I'll make you big?"

Levy turned red at this bold statement. Then Gajeel did something she wasn't expecting. He picked her up and ran towards the surf.

"G-Gajeel! Put me down!" Levy kicked for all she was worth, but to no avail.

"Gihi, don't worry about it shrimp!" Gajeel said as he jumped into the water.

Levy shrieked at the cold water, then closed her eyes as her head went under. Her limbs almost froze, but then… she felt Gajeel's arms holding tight to her, lifting her to the surface. They came up.

"That wasn't too bad, eh?" Gajeel smirked.

"I-I guess not." Levy tried to catch her breath.

"Then let's go again!"

"W-Wait!"

Before Levy could say anything, Gajeel dove back under swimming around a bit before letting her go! She flailed her arms wildly, then opened her eyes. The salt water stung her eyes, but she saw Gajeel underwater.

 _Can I swim?_ she thought. _Duh! Of course I can swim!_ In a sudden burst of courage, she kicked her legs and glided through the water toward Gajeel. When she reached him, she popped her head out.

"Gajeel! I swam! I rea-" Her words were abruptly cut off as Gajeel splashed water on her. Oh. No. He. Didn't.

"You asked for it!" Grinning mischievously, she made a sign with her hands. "Solid Script: Water!"

A wave knocked Gajeel off of his feet. He got up, then smirked. He made windmills with his arms, spraying water all over her. She ducked her head under the water and swam away like a seal. Gajeel followed in close pursuit.

On the shore, Pantherlily smiled as he watched the two teens playing in the water. This has been a satisfying day, he thought.


	2. Sand Castles - Nalu

**Sand Castles – Nalu**

 _Ahhh… The beach…_ Lucy thought as she reclined on the towel next to Natsu and Happy's. She turned a page in the book she was reading. Natsu had gotten Gray and some other guys to play beach volleyball. _Weird, Gajeel isn't there. Well, whatever,_ she thought.

She finished her book and sighed. _What to do…_

She looked for Levy, but she was swimming with Gajeel. _I won't interrupt them,_ she thought, smiling a bit. _Maybe I'll make a sand castle!_ She gathered some damp sand and buckets and started forming a castle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All done!" Lucy smiled and wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she smoothed down the last wall. "But something's missing… I've got it! Seashells would make this pretty!" Lucy walked off, bucket in hand, and decided to join Lisanna in her search for cute shells.

Twenty minutes later, both had found enough shells for their respective purposes, so Lucy waved bye to Lisanna and walked back to her sand castle.

Just as she was nearing it, she saw a horrifying sight. Natsu was backing up a bit too much. Suddenly, he jumped backwards for the beach ball. _Crap,_ thought Lucy, but it was too late. Her sand castle was ruined. She glowered.

"Natsu…" Natsu, feeling a demonic presence behind him, turned around slowly. "You idiots ruined my sand castle…" Natsu sweat dropped as the other guys playing ran away.

"Crap, Lucy's mad!"

"A real man runs from an angry woman!"

"Your loss, flame-brain!"

The men quickly made their retreat, leaving Natsu alone and at the mercy of Lucy's fury.

"Uhh… I'm really sorry!" Lucy reared her leg back for a kick.

"I'll help you remake it! It'll be great, I promise!"

"LUCY KICK!" Natsu went flying.

"Get over here, Natsu!" Natsu walked over, pouting like a disobedient child.

"I'll take you up on that offer, so go get some damp sand from by the water." Lucy sighed.

Natsu quickly obeyed. For a while, Lucy gave Natsu sand construction lessons, getting pissed a bit since he kept messing around.

Eventually, Lucy had enough. She sighed. "Natsu, the castle doesn't matter anymore. Go play again."

"But-" Natsu started to protest.

"It's fine, I'm going to take a nap." Lucy lay down on her blanket and turned over.

Natsu frowned and picked up the bucket, walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy groggily opened her eyes. Her first thought was to go back to sleep. Then she realized she wasn't in her bed. _Oh Mavis, where am I?_ Then she remembered. _Right, I fell asleep at the beach._

She sat up. The sky was a brilliant orange, shot through with red. The shadowed palm trees stood in stark contrast with the sun, dipping ever so slowly below the horizon. Most of her guild mates had left, with only a few stragglers staying behind to watch the glorious sunset. She heard breathing behind her, so quickly turned around and gasped.

Behind her was one of the most beautiful sand castles she had ever seen. It had short, simple, walls, but from there, it grew into larger towers that seemed to reach for the sky. Steps and details like doors and windows added to the overall mass and grandeur. Pearly seashells reflected the sunset, giving the castle a shimmering, fiery appearance. Standing up, it reached to her hip.

Natsu was fast asleep at its base. Granted, it had a few unfinished-looking spots, but overall, it was an amazing structure.

 _Natsu kept his promise,_ she thought fondly, looking at the sleeping dragon slayer. _It really is a great sand castle._


	3. Popsicles - Gruvia

**Popsicles – Gruvia**

After running away from the wrath of Lucy, Gray walked around slowly. _I'm bored. And hot. Damn it, why is it so sunny here? Maybe I should get ice cream or something. Hey, why is everyone screaming?_ Suddenly, a fist came flying out of nowhere, landing straight on his head.

"FUCK!" He whipped around, looking for the culprit.

"GRAY! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Erza commanded, scowling fiercely.

"Crap!" Gray looked around for his clothes.

"Here, Gray-sama!" Juvia said cheerily, handing him his clothes.

Gray sighed in relief, and Erza nodded sharply, stalking off. _Is it just me or did she go a little easier on me today? Well, whatever._ He kept walking, this time with Juvia at his side.

"Thanks, Juvia. You saved me back there." He shuddered at the thought of Erza and Lucy's fury. _Women are crazy,_ he thought.

"It was no problem! Juvia is always happy to help!" Juvia smiled.

 _She looks kind of cute today,_ he mused absentmindedly.

"You wanna get some ice cream? My treat," he said, blushing. _Cuter than usual,_ he thought, blushing even harder.

"Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal! No need, really! Juvia is just fine!" she shook her head vigorously.

"I was headed there anyway, don't worry about it," Without letting her object further, he grabbed her wrist and led her to the ice cream truck, both of them blushing furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Could I have one pineapple popsicle? Juvia, what do you want?" Gray asked.

"U-um, I would like a strawberry popsicle, please," Juvia said, looking down shyly. _Gray-sama and Juvia are going to eat popsicles together! Juvia can hardly believe it!_ Juvia continued having her little fangirl-fest while Gray paid for the popsicles.

"…uvia. Juvia!"

The blue-haired girl quickly snapped out of her daydream. Gray handed her a cute pink popsicle.

"Juvia is so sorry! She doesn't know what came over her!" She continued freaking out a little until Gray chuckled.

"It's alright, it's alright. Come on, let's sit down," he said.

They quickly found a park bench and sat down on it. The two wizards began to eat, looking away from each other awkwardly.

After a while, Gray summoned the courage to talk to her a bit. "So Juvia, how-" he stopped mid-sentence.

Juvia was using her magic to manipulate her drips of popsicle into little shapes. One drip was churning out little hearts and another turned into a small elephant balancing a ball on it's trunk. Juvia leaned forward and caught a heart in her mouth, swallowing it happily.

When she noticed he was watching, she blushed in embarrassment and popped the shapes back into drops of juice. Juvia looked down, face red. _Oh Mavis, Gray-sama thinks I'm weird now. He probably thinks I'm an immature child and-_ Her train of thought was interrupted by a faint silver glow in front of her.

She watched wide-eyed as Gray twisted his fingers at the still-hovering drops of popsicle and formed them into tiny, delicate flowers.

He smiled at her, a bit anxiously. "That elephant was pretty cute," he said, cheeks just as red as hers.

Juvia smiled mischievously. In the blink of an eye, both popsicles splashed off of their sticks, swirling around and spiraling into the clear blue sky.

"Wha- Hey!" Gray looked helplessly at the two popsicles, one pink, one yellow, now playing tag in circles.

"What can Juvia say, they must have melted in the heat," she giggled. The water woman halted both colors, and they splashed together into a beautiful, delicious, pale orange mix of melted popsicle.

They spent the rest of the day trying to outperform the other's creations, chasing and slowly eating the two popsicles. By the time the sun dipped low in the sky, both popsicles were long gone, and the two wizards sat back down on the bench and watched the golden orb as it dipped below the horizon.


	4. Carnival - Jerza

**Carnival – Jerza**

Erza walked away from Gray and Juvia, her mind miles away. _Jellal said he wants to take me to the carnival nearby tonight…_ The scarlet-haired mage smiled dreamily. _What to wear…_

A tornado had gone through Erza's closet in the hotel. She eventually flopped down onto her bed amidst the chaos of clothing and sighed. Nothing seemed right. _Only one thing to do now…_ Erza walked down the hall to Mirajane's room and knocked on the door.

The snowy-haired girl answered quickly. "Erza-chan! What brings you here?" she asked.

"I need help… I'm going to the carnival with Jellal and I have nothing to wear. I thought that since you're a model, you'd have ideas," stated Erza, getting to the point as usual.

Mirajane clasped her hands together. "Let's go shopping!"

The two girls walked down to the mall together and quickly selected a shop. After trying on dozens of outfits, they found the perfect one.

Erza timidly walked out of the changing room in a pair of jean shorts and lacy white poncho top. _**(A.N. Think Sooyoung from Girls' Generation in Party.)**_

"It suits you perfectly! Come on, let's buy it and get ready!" Mirajane was practically oozing happiness.

Erza smiled in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Erza's room, Mirajane worked her model magic, brushing a little makeup on Erza. She pulled Erza's hair into a half-up, half-down ponytail with a golden clasp and let it tumble down over her shoulders in a scarlet wave. She put a simple gold necklace with a gold flower resting in the collarbone on Erza. She added simple gold flower earrings and a gold charm bracelet. Spritzing some cherry blossom perfume on her, Mirajane finally sent Erza off with smile and a "Good luck on your date, Erza-chan!"

Erza turned so red, her hair was put to shame. "It's not- We're not- I mean-"

Mirajane winked and closed the door.

Still blushing, Erza walked to their meeting spot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jellal quickly recognized Erza's bright crimson hair and blushed. She looked especially beautiful tonight. He walked up to her.

"Erza! You look… nice," he said.

"Thank you! You look nice as well," Erza smiled. He did, in a black t-shirt and dark gray jeans. A simple silver Crime Sorciere necklace hung around his neck.

"Shall we go?" she continued.

Jellal nodded mutely. _She smells nice…_

As soon as they neared the gates, Erza's eyes lit up. Once they entered, she flitted from booth to booth, cheerily chatting with random people, eating food, and playing games, her body filled with a childish energy. Jellal followed her, smiling at her antics. They ran around like excited puppies, trying (and failing) basketball, and running from the scene of the crime when Erza accidentally broke the bottles at the bottle toss.

Suddenly Erza stopped. Jellal followed her gaze to a huge teddy bear hanging as a prize for the ring toss. _Crap, a ring toss… but Erza would really like that bear…_ Jellal made a decision.

"Hey Erza… I'm going to win you that bear." Jellal said confidently.

"Oh no! You already paid for a lot of stuff and invited me here and-" Erza quickly said.

"I insist," Jellal answered. "To repay you for letting me have so much fun today." He grasped her hand and brought her to the ring toss booth. The man sitting there didn't look much older than Jellal.

"Three rings, please." Jellal held up three fingers. The guy nodded and gave them to him. Jellal threw… and missed all three. He bought another set. Erza stood at his side, blushing. Jellal threw his first one. It bounced off the rims of the bottles.

 _Stupid rigged carnival games,_ he thought as he missed his second one. With only one left, Jellal concentrated as hard as he could, and threw the ring, somewhat like a Frisbee. It bounced off the rim of a bottle, ricocheted, and landed square (or circle) on the neck of another.

Jellal pumped his fist in the air, then stopped, realizing Erza was watching. The guy running the booth took the bear off of it's hook and passed it to Jellal.

"For your girlfriend?" he said slyly, gesturing at Erza.

Jellal turned red. "She's not- We're not-" he sputtered.

"Good luck, man," the guy said, then turned to another customer. Jellal sighed, then turned to Erza.

"Here," he said, handing Erza the giant bear.

She practically tackled him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She held the bear gently, smiling up at him.

 _So worth it,_ Jellal thought.

"Now to the Ferris Wheel! I'll pay this time!" Erza dragged Jellal to the huge Ferris Wheel, lit up in neon colors. They rode it twice, both smiling at the stunning panorama of the lights and colors of the carnival.

"Attention, the fireworks will start in five minutes," the loudspeakers announced over the whole carnival as they got off.

Jellal and Erza walked to a hill to watch, laden with all the prizes they had won. They both watched as the fireworks shot up into the sky and blossomed out in their full splendor, lighting up the night in bright, sparkling colors.

After the show, Jellal offered to walk Erza back to her room. On the way they passed a meadow full of fireflies. Jellal reached out and caught one.

"It's beautiful," Erza commented, her chocolate brown eyes golden in the soft glow the bug emitted.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jellal said without thinking. Embarrassed, he let go of the firefly, and it spiraled up and away into the velvety dark night sparkling with stars.

Erza looked at him surprise, and in that split second, Jellal had a decision to make. In that split second, he leaned forward and captured Erza's lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Erza's eyes closed of their own accord, and she leaned into the kiss, dropping everything she was holding. Jellal circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When they finally parted, Erza fluttered her eyes open, cheeks red and slightly breathless.

"That was… nice," she said, giggling a bit nervously.

"We should do it more often, then," Jellal smiled, slightly shocked at his own cockiness.

Erza simply smiled and nodded, and they both picked up their abandoned prizes and continued back to Erza's room, this time taking the long way, fingers tightly intertwined.

 _ **(A.N. Yay! Summer fanfic done! Thanks to LunaEris9 for editing my fanfics and thanks to you lovelies for reading! Leave a review, I'm open to ideas for new fanfictions all the time! I'm probably going to do a Stingyu or Gruvia oneshot next!)**_


End file.
